Felucia
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim Territories | sector = Thanium Sector | stelsel = Felucia System | zonnen = Felix | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 231 dagen | rotatietijd = 34 uren | klasse = | diameter = 9.100 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Vochtig en warm | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Jungles Schimmelbossen | water = | bezienswaardig = Kway Teow Har Gau Niango Ancient Abyss | inheemse = Felucian Gelagrub | gemigreerde = Gossam (90%) | taal = Basic Felucian Gossam | inwoners = 8.5 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= CIS Commerce Guild }} Felucia was een planeet in de Outer Rim Territories die bezaaid was met allerlei hele vreemde soorten plantaardig en dierlijk leven. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Felucia als één van de gevaarlijkste doelwitten beschouwd door de Galactic Republic in het zogenaamde Triad of Evil. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Felucia lag in de Thanium Sector nabij de Perlemian Trade Route en was de vierde planeet in het Felucia System. De planeet had twee manen. Felucia had een heet en vochtig klimaat dat leven schonk aan talloze levensvormen. Het was een tropische planeet bedekt met oerwouden van schimmels, mossen, vleesetende planten en allerlei vreemde en kleurrijke flora waarvan er een heel deel giftig waren. Grote delen van de planeet waren bedekt met zulke weelderige en bijna surrealistische plantengroei. De atmosfeer rook erg zoet naar nectar en rottende planten. Vele dierlijke soorten op Felucia waren erg vreemd en vaak doorschijnend zoals de Gelagrub. Andere dieren waren buisvormige wormen in de lagunes leefden of prismavormige vliegende wezens die in de lucht op zoek gingen naar zaadjes. De Felucians was een intelligent species dat Force Sensitive was en leek op plantaardige wezens. Zij verkozen echter om een teruggetrokken leven te leiden. Geschiedenis Hoewel Felucia nooit helemaal werd gekoloniseerd (de plantengroei was niet onder controle te krijgen), ontdekten de Gossam Courivers de planeet in 27.000 BBY. Zij waren vroeger verkenners die de lang vergeten Tumbledrive gebruikten. De Gossam maakten van Felucia vooral een buitenverblijf voor de rijkste soortgenoten en hun dienaars. Toch zorgden de Gossam ervoor dat grondwater zich kon verspreiden naar de stedelijke kernern. Er bevonden zich slechts een handvol 'steden' op Felucia zoals Kway Teow, Har Gau and Niango. Deze steden waren onder controle van het Commerce Guild. De enige uitzonderingen waren afgezonderde dorpen van gevluchte arbeiders en vakbondleiders. thumb|250px|Felucia Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Felucia door Palpatine beschouwd als één van de planeten uit het Triad of Evil en bereikte het zijn hoogtepunt qua kolonisatie. De Commerce Guild had zijn hoofdkwartier op Felucia gevestigd waardoor het zo'n gegeerd doelwit werd. In de beginfase van de Clone Wars probeerde de Republic de planeet te veroveren in de Battle of Felucia maar dit leidde tot een nederlaag en een evacuatie van de troepen door Plo Koon. Later onderzochten Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ahsoka Tano de verdwijning van een medisch station nabij Felucia. Het station was vernietigd en de Jedi kwamen terecht in een Nysillin landbouwgemeenschap die werd aangevallen door piraten en daartegen werd beschermd door vier Bounty Hunters. Later keerden de Clone Wars nogmaals terug naar Felucia. In dit gevecht leidden Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano de Republic. Na de overname van een CIS outpost werd Ahsoka er door Trandoshan jagers ontvoerd. Barriss Offee en haar Padawan Zonder werden in de Outer Rim Sieges in 19 BBY naar Felucia gestuurd om Shu Mai te arresteren maar in de plaats daarvan werden ze zelf gevangen genomen in Niango. Aayla Secura redde samen met het 327th Star Corps de Jedi op het einde van de Clone Wars. Nadat Shu Mai was ontsnapt had ze ervoor gezorgd dat het water op Felucia werd vergiftigd. Om dit alsnog proberen te voorkomen, splitsten Barriss Offee en Aayla Secura zich op. Door de dichte tropische planten baanden de Jedi zich een weg naar de versterkte vestigingen. Op dat moment werd echter Order 66 gegeven en werden Offee en Secura gedood. De Padawans Ekria, Zonder en Drake Lo'gaan ontsnapten echter van Felucia. Na Order 66 verschool Shaak Ti zich met Maris Brood op Felucia en fungeerde ze als een soort rolmodel voor de primitieve Felucians die Shaak Ti eerden. Shaak Ti probeerde Maris van de Dark Side weg te houden terwijl ze de Jedi Order in leven probeerde te houden. Daarom gaf ze Maris het bevel om te vluchten toen Starkiller op Felucia landde. Shaak Ti en Starkiller vochten nabij de Ancient Abyss, waar een gigantische Sarlacc leefde. Shaak Ti werd in dat duel gedood. Achter de schermen thumb|250px|Felucia * De exacte locatie van Felucia werd door verschillende officiële bronnen tegengesproken. Star Wars: Complete Locations plaatst de planeet nabij Yavin, terwijl Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide en de officiële kaart van Dark Horse Felucia situeren tegen de Perlemian Trade Route nabij Elom. Dit is ook de locatie die werd aangenomen in The Essential Atlas. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Holocron Heist **Bounty Hunters **Padawan Lost *Solo - vermelding Bron *Felucia in de Databank *Star Wars: Complete Locations *The Force Unleashed *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: R-6 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim category:Jungleplaneten category:Leden van de Confederacy